Kissing And discoveries
by Fluff-4-life
Summary: Booth And Brennan finally get together but how will everyone react and whats instore for their future. Mi first fic so plz be nice!AN I will update soon but I have alot on mi plate. If you have any ideas plz leave suggestions in a review or email me. Im l
1. Chapter 1

Kissing and Discoveries

chapter 1:

Booth walked through the halls of Jefferson museum towards Temperance Brennans office. It was late and there was no one around but booth knew she would be doing something in her office. She was always working. True to his assumption, Tempe was sitting in her office writing on a bit of paper. _Her next book_ he thought.

"Hey Bones," said Booth to which he got a glare in response.

"Must you call me that!" Brennan said in a irritable tone.

Booth could tell she was in a bad mood. He ignored the daggers coming out of her eyes and instead said, "What are you doing?"

Tempe looked up and made eye contact with him. They stayed this way for a few seconds, they could feel the sparks flying between them. Brennan was getting very uncomfterable so broke her gaze and replied, " I'm just writing my next book_."_

Curoiusly, Booth walked up to her desk and started to read over her shoulder.

_Suddenly she walked up to him and passionately kissed the guy she had been attracted to since they first met, _he read.

" Ha, so we finally get together in this book," Booth said smugly.

Tempe turned around to snap back at him but became entranced in his deep eyes. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. They started to lean towards eachother until their lips meet softly. The kiss became more urgent and sparks were flying. They had both wanted this for so long. They were slowly letting go and tempe was letting her guard down.

" OMG."

They stopped and turned to see someone standing in the doorway...


	2. Chapter 2

_AN- Thanks for all your possitive reviews!_

_It really gave me inspiration to write more. Enjoy the story!_

Tempe and Booth both turned to see none other than Goodman standing in the doorway. They looked at his face as if to try and tell what he was thinking but the look was of pure suprise, glee, and anger all mixed together. Booth turned back to Tempe and whispered, " I'll call you later so we can talk."

Tempe just looked at him with a pleading look on her face as if to say _please don't leave me alone with him!_

When Booth had left the room she turned back to Goodman with a guilty look on her face.

" I know you probably don't app-" Tempe started to say, but she was interupted by him saying in a I-told-you-so tone, " Finally!"

He told her it was fine but DON'T let the relationship get in the way of work.

" Oh, and by the way please don't tell anyone what you saw, " tempe said. He nodded and left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Tempe was walking towards her car to head home he cellphone vibrated in her pocket. She Picked it up and pressed the talk button, " Brennan," she answered.

" Hey, how did it go?" Booth asked," You're alive so it must be a good sign!" to which he got a giggle in reply. " he said finally, " Tempe said.

Their was a short silence where they were both debating bringing up the kiss.

Booth got up the courage and said, " We need to talk about what happened, Bones."

" We'll how about you come to my place?" she replied.

" No need," Booth said. A confused look flashed across Tempe's face. She didn't hear the FBI agent walking up behind her until she felt someone put their hands on her shoulders. She jumped and then turned to come face to face with booth. " Hi," tempe said nervously. Silence. " I don't regret the kiss and I do plan on doing it again," booth said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Do you want to come back to my place for a drink?" Tempe asked. Booth just smiled and nodded. Tempe walked round to the drivers seat and booth got in the passenger side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride back to Tempe's apartment was quiet. Niether could think of anything to say. They walked up to the front door, Tempe pulled her keys out and unlocked the door.

" Nice place!" Booth exclaimed.

"Thanks," Tempe replied, " Do you want a drink?"

"Yes please," Booth replied. She got up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. She walked towards the fridge and was about to open the door when the blinking of her answering machine caught her attention. She walked over to the bench and pressed the button to listen. An automatically changed voice started. " Hello. Listen to me. Bring $500,000 and meet me outside the museum at 12pm tomorrow night. You don't, I will hunt you down and I will kill you. Oh, and come alone, " the voice said.

Booth walked into the kitchen to find out what was taking so long but found Tempe staring at her answering machine. her face had gone completely white.

" Hey, what's wrong?" Booth asked concerned. Tempe just pointed at the answering machine. He pressed the button and listened to the message.

He then turned back to Tempe with a concerned look on his face. she could feel the tears threatening to fall. Seeing her about to break down he enveloped her in a hug and lead her to the couch and sat her down, the whole time telling her it would be ok and he would protect her. She stayed snuggled up against him and eventually fell asleep. Booth followed a few minutes later.

_AN- I am suffering from a slight writers block but any suggestions please feel free to email me._


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Sorry I've taken so long to update. I started term 2 at school on Monday so I've had lots of homework. Thanks 4 all your reviews! It's helped me to overcome my huge writers block. This whole chap is entirely fluff basically so enjoy!

Disclaimer- I forgot to do this the last two chapters… I don't own any bones characters, though I wish I did…

Chapter 3-

The next morning Tempe was the first to wake up. She noticed a man's strong arms wrapped around her waist. She turned her head to find Booth with his head tipped back and drool coming from the right corner of his mouth. She couldn't help but smile. _He looks so adorable_ she thought, _I could get used to this!_

Suddenly, all the memories of last night came rushing back. She knew Booth would do anything to for her to keep her safe but she couldn't block out the negative thoughts running through her mind. She was not used to this feeling, the feeling of being scared. _Oh no! Ange will be here any second!_ Ange would grin if she saw them like this. _She will think something has happened between us, she thought, something big did happen dumbo! You kissed!_

Tempe tried to slide out of Booth's grasp without waking him to no success. She taped his shoulder but that didn't work, She pinched his arm and that didn't work either. _My god he's a heavy sleeper _she thought. She decided to punish him for being so difficult so she whacked him on the head with her hand. Booth's eyes snapped open and he looked up to find her grinning at him. He rubbed his head as he started to wake up. He had a bed hair and he looked gorgeous to Tempe.

"Ow! What the hell did you do, Bones!" Booth yelled then cringing at the volume of his voice.

"Your arms were so tight round my waist you were like a bloody python sucking the life out of me!" Tempe exclaimed.

"Sorry," Booth said, blushes creeping up his neck onto his cheeks.

A long silence followed as they both sat thinking, Booth about the kiss, Tempe about the threat.

" It WILL be ok," Booth said reassuringly.

All Tempe could do was nod in reply. Booth pulled her into a comforting hug.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Angela knocking at the door interrupted their moment. Tempe regretfully released herself from Booths arms and went to answer the door. Ange was standing on the doorstep, a raincoat on and an umbrella at her side. They hadn't realized it but it was pouring with rain outside.

"Hey Ange, You want to stay here for Breakfast? The weathers pretty crap," Tempe asked.

" Sure," she replied.

Tempe let Ange in and she took of her coat and put her Umbrella down.

" Don't take this the wrong way, But Booth's here. I got a threat last night and he brought me home. Well actually more like we kissed," Tempe whispered

" You what!" Angela yelled!

The three of them spent breakfast talking and Tempe explained what happened. After Ange had left Tempe walked into the kitchen where Booth was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

" I better call the FBI and report the threat," Tempe said.

" Already done it, " Booth replied.

He could see the anger building up in Tempe's face. Suddenly she started screaming at him for no reason.

" I'm not a baby booth, stop treating me like one!" she screamed as she stormed out of the house into the rain. Booth chased after her screaming for her to slow down.

" I know you're scared, you can't hide it. I will do EVERYTHING possible to keep you safe. I couldn't live without you!" He yelled.

Tempe stopped running and turned to face him. Tears were streaming down her face. He walked towards her and pulled her into his chest for a hug. Booth held her making shushing noises to calm her down. Tempe's eyes glistened from tears. She looked deep into his eyes as booth brushed his thumb against her cheek. At first the kiss was feather soft and hesitant but as Tempe's wall broke down it became more passionate. They broke apart breathless.

" I love you, " Tempe whispered, out of breath from the amazing kiss they had just shared.

" I love you too," Booth replied.

Neither was aware that Angela was across the road watching from her car with a grin plastered on her face. Meanwhile a man stood in the bushes watching the couple…

TBC

AN- Once again if I take ages to update I'm busy with schoolwork, cheerleading, or babysitting. Sorry about the cliffy


End file.
